Love connects
by VodnikGAZ
Summary: Sequel to Frozen Memories. It's all I can say without spoilers. Rated M for safe. Finnceline.
1. Chapter 1-What is Tier 15?

**[A/N] Hello dudes and dudettes. You are reading sequel to my previous story "Frozen Memories." If you hadn't read it by now, I recommend you to do it before reading current story.**

**Anyway, there's the first chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

A week have passed since Marceline and Finn helped Simon to recover. Now he is lying in hospital bed, slowly returning his condition to before owning the crown. And, by the way, the crown was deep in the ice cave underneath Ice Castle. And about Ice Kingdom — it began to melt. Slow but sure. It began to rain in Ice Kingdom, and many people (or creatures, living in Ooo, whatever) could say that Ice Kingdom will melt in nearly one or two years if the weather will be hot (In summer, of course.)

Finn and Marceline themselves everyday were near Simon's bed, waiting him to wake up. They knew that three weeks must pass, but hoped that the process will be complete earlier. They also was careful about their relationship as well, because many people would think that Mrceline castes mind-controll spell on Finn's mind. And not so much people knew that Finn could resist all mind-influenced spells. But he and Marceline kept in secret that they love each other.

Simon was slowly changing. Firstly, his nose became shorter and shorter. Then his skin is not so blue as before, it can be now called light-blue with shades of olive. His eyes was closed, his breath labored, he was sweating hard every hour and nurses had to put ice bags on his forehead twice an hour, even in his sleep. (But he was sleeping for a week, so not in sleep but in night time.)

* * *

After waiting a week and two days Finn and Marceline decided to visit Jake and Lady Rainicorn, as they were living together in Lady's house. Jake sometimes visited Simon, Finn and Marceline, but stayed not so long for Finn to tell him the whole story (expecially the part about his relationship with Marceline.) Finn told Jake all story, except the parts with love and junk, but also said that Jake will hear all the story when they will be alone.

Finn and Marceline were flying (Marceline was holding Finn, of course.) to Lady's house. When they arrived, Finn knocked the door twice.

"Jake, what time is it?"

"Guests time!" — Jake answered as he opened the door, letting Finn and Marceline to come in. Jake told them to sit on comfy couch, which was much comfortable then Marceline's one. They waited until Jake finished doing stuff with his daughters and sons. When he did, he came to the two, sat near them and asked.

"So Finn, you said lately you will tell me the whole story, right bro? So I am all in ears."

"Okay, Jake. At first, I put down some stuff about what happened exactly to me and Marcy. So,..." — said Finn and told his yellow brother about his and Marcy's relationships growing through the adventure.

"...but don't tell anybody! I think you can tell Lady about it if she'll not tell it anybody, expecially to Princess Bubblegum!" — said Finn, lightly blushing.

"I won't tell it. You are at least my brother, so why should I tell his "private business" to anyone else?" — said Jake and fistbumped Finn. He and Marceline were ready to left, but Finn was stopped by Jake, who asked:

"Hey Finn, have you done tier 15 yet?"

"Jake, you just told me to stay away from it, I have no clue about what tier fifteen is! Is it diving into ocean?" — Finn asked. Jake sighed, placed his arm on Finn's shoulder and said:

"Okay, if your body grew, your mind must do this too. So I gonna show you a movie, answering "What is Tier 15?" C'mon, I'll explain you all about it. And you, Marceline, don't show him what it is by yourself!"

"Ya pervy dog!"

"No I ain't!"

"Yes you are! Anyway, go and show Finn this movie already, I'll stay outside." — said Marceline, crossed her arms, leaving Finn and Jake alone. Jake took one of tapes, inserted it in his TV and said:

"So Finn, sit down and watch."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Finn came out from Jake's house, blushing madly.

"Sorry dude, I have to show it! Bye!" — Jake said, closing the door behind Finn. He just stayed there, blushing madly and searching for Marceline by his eyes.

"So, little Finny-boy learned what is sex?" — Marceline sexy whispered in Finn's ear and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"M-Marceline!" — Finn loudly say, as Marceline laughed, carrying him by his green backpack back to Tree Fort. She flew through the window in Finn's bedroom and placed him on his bed.

"So, Finn, do you have any questions?" — Marceline whispered in his ear, making him blushing redder then tomatoe.

"Y-yeah..." — Finn said quetly, afraiding of Marceline's reaction. He didn't want her to show tier 15 naturaly to him, not yet. (Wink, wink)

"So?" — Marceline asked silkily.

"Have you ever... Done _this_?" — Finn asked, blushing even harder.

"No, not at all." — Marceline answered in her normal tone, letting Finn go out of her grasp.

"And Ash?.."

"This buttface? You know, he is immortal, but he had to pay for it."

"So?.."

"He has no dick." — Marceline giggled, then laughed uncontrolably, and Finn followed. They were rolling on the floor, laughing hard and gripping their stomaches. When they finished, they both got up, wiped out their tears, still giggling. Then they both walked down to first floor, sat on Finn's couch (Still softer than Marceline's) and turned on Heat Signature 5.

Half an hour later they finished. Marceline went to her home as Finn lied on his bed, trying to get a nap. But he couldn't as thoughts about Tier 15 filled up his head. Soon he heard tapping on the window. Finn went to check this out only to see nothing, but night darkness. He opened the window and saw a branch, knocking the glass. He took it awayy and closed the window. Soon he saw a bat, sitting on his bed.

"Hello there. Who are you?" — Finn asked. You didn't know what creatures in Ooo have mind or don't have it, yeah? Whatever.

"It's me, dweeb." — answered familiar female voice as bat transformated into dark-haired pale girl, A.K.A. Marceline the Vampire Queen. She burried herself in animals' furr on Finn's bed and waited Finn to come.

"Marceline, haven't you gone to your house half an hour earlier?"

"Yeah, yeah, but it kind'a sucks to stay alone in the house, so I went here. I knew you weren't sleeping. Thoughts about sex filled up your mind, aren't they?" — whispered Marceline in Finn's ear and he became red, not the last time after many times this day.

"NO! Marceline, I am not that kind of person who is pervy enough to think about THAT at night!"

"But I can see different." — Marceline giggled and pointed her finger on Finn's erection. Finn blushed madly, turned around.

"I am going to take a shower!" — he said and ran into bathroom, followed by Marceline's laughter. 'What a poor, innocent and shy boy.' — Marceline thought, giggling. She also noticed the door opened and Finn forgot a towel. 'Time for revenge!' — Marceline thought, grabbed one of many towels and flew in bathroom. She pushed curtain which hid Finn's body. He screamed girlishly and covered his 'private spot' with his arms.

"M-Marceline!" — he said aloud, crawling to opposite corner of bathroom, covering his 'private spot.'

"Hey Finny, you forgot your towel." — Marceline giggled and threw towel near the bath tub and left Finn, who madly blushed. "And save some h~o~t water for me, ya weenie!" — Marceline giggled as heard Finn falling on the floor and senced Finn blushing redder than reddest thing in the whole world.

* * *

**[A/N] What can I say? ASH HAVE NO DICK!**


	2. Chapter 2-Pervy dog

**[A/N] Hello people. I wrote second chapter of my story!**

**And I forgot Disclaimer. So here it is:**

**Disclamer: Blah-blah-blah-bleh-bleh-bloh-bloh-blip-blop-blap. **

* * *

The same day, late evening.

Finn came out of bathroom in his towel, wrapped around his waist, covering all below his waist. Finn came to his bedroom, sat on chair, grabbed hairdryer and began to dry his overgrown golden locks.

Marceline saw Finn coming out of bath, as she grabbed a towel for herself and whispered to Finn: "Did you save some hot water for me?" "Y-yes, Marceline." — Finn answered, blushing. Marceline came into Finn's bathroom, closed the door and said: "Not this time you can get in here, perv." She giggled as she heard Finn falling, and senced him blushing.

When Finn finished drying his hair, he put on white T-shirt and white shorts and layed on his bed, trying to get a nap. But he heard Marceline coming out of bathroom, turned to her. Finn saw Marceline in one of Finn's towels, covering most of her body. He blushed madly and turned away when Marceline took some of her clothes out of her bag (which she brought lately) and began to change clothes, don't really pay attention if Finn looks or not. But he, as a hero he is, turned away.

"Well well, my little hero can't watch his girlfriend changing clothes? That's sweet." — Marceline said, grinning, and Finn blushed deeper again and waited 'till Marceline finish. When she did, he turned to saw Marceline only in her bra and panties. Finn turned away and blushed madly, not wanting to turn to her again.

"What? It's too ho~ot here, if you know what I me~an." — said Marceline in sexy tone and kissed Finn on his lips, turning him to face her. Finn blushed even madly (Poor and still shy boy) but didn't resisted. Finaly, Marceline let him breath and lied on his bed near him, yawning and closing her eyes. Finn, still blushing, closed his eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

Finn opened his eyes, because he heard someone's gasp. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the direction of gasp. Finn saw Jake, holding his mouth, looking at the direction of lying Finn and Marceline. Finn had just seen that Marceline's right leg was wrapped around Finn's one, her left hand wrapped around Finn's neck and her head, lying on his chest. And the last straw was that Marceline was without her bra. Finn blushed even madly and turned to Jake, only to see him taking picture of Finn and Marceline. Finn blushed (again) and shoke his fist at Jake's direction, who quickly ran away, laughing silently. Then Finn saw a note, flying into his hands. Finn grabbed it and read: "I can't wait PB to see it!" And then Finn made gross face silently, blushin like the reddest thing in the world. Soon he felt Marceline turning to Finn, whispering sexy:

"Did you like your view, Finny-boy?"

"Maybe y-yeah, but I am not perv, okay? And Jake saw you and me lying in that way, took a picture and went to Peebles to show her it!" — answered Finn, blushing."

"Oh Glob, if she see it... Oh my freaking Glob! Bonnie will freak out and think that I am controlling your mind! And you dog... He is perv!" — said Marceline, put on her bra and the rest of clothes, lifted Finn up by his armpits and flew with him to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Candy Kingdom.**

Jake walked in Throne Room to be greated by Princess Bubblegum

"Hello Jake, what brought you here that early? And why Finn isn't with you?

"Princess, I came here to show you funny thing I got on my camera-phone. Wanna watch?" — said Jake and without her answer showed her the picture he took. Bubblegum's eyes wide opened, she was shocked by what she saw.

"Is that what I am thinking?"

"I dunno, maybe let's go, find Finn and ask if they had Tier 15?"

"What? Are they in relationship? I think that it is another Marceline's mind game, but being top-naked is, like, pervy! And does Finn know what is tier 15?"

"Yeah, he knows."

"What?! He is only thirteen! Royal Congress told you to tell him about sex when he is a least fifteen!"

"Whoa, chill down, Princess! I didn't cheat on this conditions, he IS sixteen years old, or his body, or whatever. Ya know, long story I sent you in letter."

"Yeah, okay, I remember something about that... Let's go and ask them if they had tier 15 or not." — said pink haired princess, who was ready to go, but was interrupted by Marceline, flying through the window with Finn in her hands. They both stood (still flying) in front of Bubblegum, who placed her hands on her hips. But Finn spoke first.

"Err... What do you want to know, princess?"

"Have you two had sex?!"

"No!" — Finn and Marceline said in unison, blushing madly.

"And Marceline, you was ordered not to break Finn's mind by dirty jokes!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But now I am his girlfriend, and his body is, like, if Finn is 16 years old! So I can say whatever I want, no matter if it is something nerdy, or unusual, or dirty jokes you ordered me not to say. So yeah, what's problem?" — answered Marceline, annoyed, and placed her lips on Finn's, proving that they are girlfriend and boyfriend. Jake took another picture (pervy dog) and Princess Bubblegum turned away.

"Okay, Marceline, you won." — said PB, annoyed.

"Yeah, so me and Finn can have private time alone, now?"

"Yeah, ye... Wait, WHAT?! You can't have sex with him!"

"Why can't I? Are you... Jealous, Bonnie? Is this bothering you?" — Marceline said, giggling.

"But you are vampire!"

"So what? How can you know what vampires can do and can't? And did you forget, that I am no regular vampire, but Vampire Queen. Can you feel difference? And I used to be at least half-human anyway, so let me and Finn have our private time."

"Okay, you won again. Now get out of my castle!" — said PB, annoyed of this conversation, as Finn and Marceline left Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Finn and Marceline flew to her house and came in.

"Well, Finny, I guess now nothing can stop our private time." — said Marceline in sexy tone as she kissed Finn passionately on his lips. Tongues were dancing, fighting and exploring each other mouthes. Marceline threw her tank top off as she did this with Finn's (no, not pants) T-shirt. She began to place kisses after kisses on his forehead, both cheeks, ears, lips, neck, and down to his (no, not what you probably thought) chest. When she finished, she felt pleasure, as Finn's lips were kissing her sensitive spot - her bite marks. Marceline moaned in extasy as Finn continued doing this. He kept placing kisses on her neck, expecially her bite marks, which made Marceline moaning and gasping more in extasy and pleasure.

"Finn... I want to go... On next level." — Marceline sexy said between gasps and moans.

"Everything you want, my Queen." — said Finn and deeply blushed.

* * *

**[A/N] I prevent questions by answering — yeah, next chapter will be lemon.**


	3. Chapter 3-Bedroom Time

**[A/N] Hello guys. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy.**

**WARNING!**

**Lemon included!. If you are under 16 or don't want to read lemons, you can leave. Why not must? I don't care if anyone under 16 years old reads it, 'cause if people want to... Why am I yelling you this? Just enjoy new chapter.**

**and this is my first lemon, so excuse me if Finn had too long or too short cock, haha.**

* * *

"Anything you want, my Queen." — said Finn and blushed. Marceline nodded and unhooked her bra, showing her boobs. Finn blushed darkly, but said:

"What am I... Supposed to do with those two?"

"You may touch them... Hasn't Jake told you that?" — Marceline giggled at Finn's answer, bringing her chest closer to him. Finn blushed again, began to squeez them, then suckling on one of nipples. Marceline gasped and began to stroke Finn's hair, moaning: "Ye~ah, Finny, keep going!" Then Finn began to kiss her breasts, then down to her waist. Then Finn stopped as felt pleasure and extasy — Marceline was stroking his hard cock through his pants. Marceline giggled at his reaction and took off his pants, revealing his huge eight inch cpenis. Finn blushed and moaned, as Marceline wrapped her tongue around his cock and began tightening her tongue in pulse motions. Finn never felt such a feeling, such an extasy, such a pleasure. Then Marceline swallowed his penis, adding new feeling to Finn. Then he began to rub her clit in circle motions, and Marceline moaned, still sucking his cock.

"M-Marceline, yo-you are so s-soft." — said Finn, giggling, and Marceline stopped sucking his cock.

"I am soft?! Okay, I'll show you how hard I can be!" — Marceline said and began to suck Finn's cock super fast, giving him extasy as he moaned loud, then cumshoted down her throat. She pulled away, smiling and licking her lips.

"So, Finny, did you like it? Do you want to continue? Do you want me to lose my virginity for you?" — Marceline asked in sexy tone.

"Y-yeah, I'd like to." — Finn said and blushed.

"Okay, but I don't know how our bodies can work with possibility of having kids, so we must be protective." — Marceline giggled, then added: "Are ya ready for a ride?"

"For wha-" — Finn tried to ask, only to be thrown by Marceline on her soft bed, then she sat on top of him powerfully and inserted his cock in her pussy. When Marceline began to push it farther, she and Finn moaned loud. When Finn felt hs cock passing invisible (for him) border, he heard Marceline screaming.

"Marcy, are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, just keep going!" — she said as she jumped on Finn's cock, giving himppleasure he wanted. They both moaned loud, and everybody could hear them near Marceline's house, but she and Finn didn't care at that moment.

But Jake... He was standing near her house, stretching his hand through the window with camera-phone. 'Hehe, someday I will show this their kids' — Jake giggled and kept recording.

Fifteen minutes later Finn came into Marceline, while her worry of pregnancy gone far away. She didn't care of it now, as she was with the man of her life, everything she loved and wanted. Soon Marceline and Finn heard someone calling their names. They looked at each other, blushed, then put on their clothes and looked out of Marceline's window.

"Hey guys! I have something here!" — Jake shouted, holding his camera-phone.

"JAAAAAAAAKE!" — Finn and Marceline shouted as Jake ran away, holding his stomach and laughing, going to the direction of Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Jake reached Candy Castle and ran into Throne Room, shouting:

"Princess, Princess!"

"What, Jake, you want to show me now?" — asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Look here!" — said Jake, laughing, and hanged camera-phone to Bubblegum, who turned it on.

"Just open lates video-file, princess." — Jake said and Princess Bubblegum opened the last file, then her eyes widened. She stood in shock for a minute, then fainted.

* * *

**[A/N] Yeah, Finn and Marceline had sex. Sorry for short chapter, I just wanted to show you my skill of writing lemon scenes. Did you like it? Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4-Random stuff time

**[A/N] Hello people. Sorry for long time to update, but I have't felt myself good, my head was aching and other shit, so I couldn't write this story for some time.**

**Anyway, I feld guilty about writing previous chapter short, so... This onewill be longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marceline shooked her fist after Jake, who ran away, and turned to Finn, who was blushing madly.

"What's wrong, Finn? Didn't you like our bedtime?" — asked Marceline with a smirk, looking on Finn's red face.

"No, I liked it, but Jake... I bet he's going to show what he recorded to PB, and I am afraid of her reaction. In fact, she will be freaked out..."

"Finn, why do you care about it? Fuck them both, we had our private time, and I am NOT going to follow orders of Bonnie even if she orders me to stay away from you forever. You know that I love you and you love me, and nothing can cut us from each other." — said Marceline calming and kissed Finn's cheek.

"Yeah, you're right! Fuck them both, let's play some... Music!" — said Finn, smiled and began to beat box.

"Hell yeah, that's awesome!" — Marceline smiled too and grabbed her axe-bass.

* * *

**At the same time at Candy Castle.**

Jake woke Princess Bubblegum up. She rubbed her head, standed on her legs, brushed her dress and asaid:

"Holy Glob, Marceline turned Finn to have sex with her!"

"So? My bro finaly grew up and has woman, hehe." — Jake giggled. PB's face filled up with dark shade of pink, as she called Morrow.

"I must talk to them!" — she said and sat on Morrow. Princess Bubblegum took off and flew to the direction of Marceline's house.

Half an hour have passed as PB finaly got to the house. She heard music coming from the house, as she opened the door of Marceline's house. Music stopped, Marceline stood up and turned to PB.

"Bonnie? What the heck? Why are you here?" — she asked. Finn's face became red as he understood why Princess Bubblegum came here.

"Marceline! You turned Finn for sex!"

"So?"

"You have no right to do it!"

"Why? Do you think only you can fuck with boys?" — Marceline asked and giggled as PB's face filled up with red colour.

"NO! By the orders of royal..." — Bubblegum tried to say, but Marceline cut her speech off.

"Blah blah blah, nerd words, blah blah. I fucked you and your royal congress, they have no right to give orders to me about my love interests. So fuck off!" — she said, grabbed PB and kicked her butt (literally) out of her house and closed the door. Then she turned to Finn and said:

"Fuck this whore, let's go to Simon, I wonder how is he."

"Yeah, I wonder too." — Finn said and the two took off at the direction of Candy Hospital.

* * *

Finn and Marceline got there in half an hour, walked in and sat near Simon's hospital bed.

He looked better — his nose is just for few sentimeters longer than normal one, his skin is olive, but light-blue. Simon regained the hair on top of his head, but it was still long and white, beard is too. His eyes were opened, their colour was not as white as it was, but brown. Now eyes were like normal humans' are, but a little pale. Simon was still sweating hard, but his breath was not labored, but calm.

"Finn, do you think he will be okay?" — Marceline asked Finn, holding his hand.

"I am sure he will." — Finn answered and hugged Marceline. Then they both heard coughing. The two looked at the direction of noise, and it came again from Simon. He coughed twice, then turned his head to the two, and asked in weak voice:

"Where... Am I? Who are you?"

"Simon, it's me! Marceline!" — Marceline cried and hugged the old man, tears in her eyes.

"How much time *cough* have passed since I *cough* lost my sanity?" — he asked.

"About 950 years." — Marceline answered quiet, still holding Simon.

"How did I... Survive?"

"The crown saved you."

"I am sorry Marceline... I am sorry I couldn't just throw the crown out fo me... I am sorry I couldn't be myself..." — Simon said and fainted. Marceline let him go out of her hands,softly lied him on his bed, closed his eyes, wiped out her tears and said calmly:

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Simon..."

* * *

Finn and Marceline returned to her house.

"Finn, can I move in with you? I always felt myself lonely in my house, so can I?"

"Yeah, you can. I felt myself lonely too since Jake moved out, so why not?" — Finn said and smiled, helping Marceline to carry her most important thing out of her house into Finn's Tree Fort. They took Marceline's music-writing stuff, some of her photos, her diary and her clothes. When they moved in Marceline unpacked her stuff and placed them in different places. Then Marceline flew to Finn and whispered into his ear:

"Ready for some nighttime fun, Finn?"

"I think so, yeah." — Finn answered and blushed, as they lied on his bed, Marceline spotted a camera on a wardrobe, recording. "Oh, this perv again?" — Marceline said, grabbed the camera and threw it out of the window.

Jake was standing nearby the Tree Fort, saw the camera flying out and thought: 'Fuck.'

* * *

**[A/N] Jake the Perv is here too! And no lemons will be in next chapter, so sorry, hehe. **

**Anyway, leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5-Unexpected visits

**[A/N] Hello guys. Sorry for the long time to update, but I had no inspiration. But now I have this, so I can actually write new chapters. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks passed since Simon started recovering. Now, on the last week, he could even wake up for an hour or two, but then he fainted. His body almost fully recovered from The Crown's influence, and now he looks like a human old man. He no longer has long nose, but short. Hair recovered on the top of his head, but didn't change it's length. Also it was still as white as snow. His eyes are brown, no longer white. And his skin is just light-blue, but the olive colour dominated. Simon's speech changed, he is no longer insane, his dreams of princesses vanished.

So now Simon is passing the last step to clear and sane mind, to his good past. But all memories of him being Ice King vanished, so he no longer remember how he was acting. And now Marceline learned that Simon fought with his ice side for 481 years. But then he just got tired and let the crown possess him and his mind. After that, he was full of sorrow, anguish and grief. He didn't know that because of the crown, but those feeling didn't leave Simon until he started recovering.

Finn and Marceline visited Simon everyday, bringing him food and some of his own old things, like his "Scrapbook", Photoes, clothes and etc. Simon needed anything which connected him with his bright past before the crown, as it waned his sorrow. Simon wished sometimes he had never found the crown. But if he didn't he couldn't save Marceline and even survive The Great Mushroom War. And, by the way, Simon called this war "Third World War" or "The Last Great War" as it was known earlier.

But let's get back to Finn and Marceline. It's midnight and they're sitting on the branch of a tree, talking.

"Marceline, I wanted to ask you one thing just after you said you loved me all the time. Why haven't you told me that before our quest?"

"Finn, look, if I had told you I loved you when you was twelve, I would be looking like "vam-pedo", then ruin my reputation of Queen of Vampires. So I waited as long as I can when you get older, and now by a chance you became 16 years old boy. It's old enough for our relationship to be created." — Marceline answered, lightly blushing.

"And what's vam-pedo?" — Finn asked curiously.

"Nevermind, Finn." — Marceline said and turned her face out of Finn's view so he couldn't see her blushing. Then, hour after an hour, they sat on a tree branch, watching moon and the stars. Finaly, Marceline broke the silence:

"Hey Finn, I think we should visit my dad. I don't want him to want to suck your soul, so we must visit him sooner or later."

"I think sooner is better." — Finn said, grabbed Marceline hand as they flew to the nearest wall, drew happy face, dashed bug of milk and said magc words, and portal to Night-o-Sphere opened. They were greeted by the Lord f Evil himself.

"Hey kids, what are ya doing here?" — he asked.

"Dad, well... I am in relationship with Finn. I love him and I don't want you to suck his sould out of him." — Marcline answered, afraiding her dad's reaction. Soon she heard demon voice, saying "Fuck" as Hunson jumped, hugged Finn and shouted:

"I won! I won!"

"Hey dad, what's the muffin with this?!" — Marceline asked, tapping her foot as Hunson let go the boy out of his grasp.

"Well, Marceline... Everybody in Night-o-Sphere put a bet if Finn will love you. Well, I was all agree with this, as I like him. He is like son I wish I had. Look, he saved you from this place, smashed my sandwich and fought horde of demons, taking, you out and saving you! He even had to put a medalion on himself, so he could protect you!"

"Oh, well... Okay, now I think, we should leave?" — Marceline asked, rubbing her hair.

"Yeah, have fun, kids." — Hunson said and smirked, clothing the portal.

"DDDAAAAAD!" — Marceline shouted, deeply blushing.

"Marceline, that's ok, we have already had... Fun" — Finn smirked as Marceline jokidly punched his arm. "Perv!" — she said as the two heard someone walking through the bushes. Finn and Marceline looked there and saw... Ash, dashing through the bushes.

"Hey chump! Do you think you can simply get my Mar-Mar? Well think again!" — he sad, pulling his dagger out.

"Ash! You're evil prick, I would ever never loved you if I knew who you are!" — Marceline said angrily, and then got a punch in the face by Ash, which knocked her out.

"Shut up bitch! And now back to you, chump. Do you still think you can simply FUCK my Mar-Mar and then run away with her?! I think no!" — Ash said and lunged at Finn, who dodged. Then Finn became near to full invisible, hitting Ash with all power he had, punching him and beating him up faster then light. Finn grabbed Ash's dagger and stabbed him in his throath, keeping punching him, as Ash became a bloodied pulp. Then Finn pulled Ash's dagger out of his throath, killing him. Then Finn ran to Marceline, grabbed her and brought her home. He put her on her bed as she slowly woke up.

"Urgh, my head's aching... Finn, where am I?"

"You're home, my queen. I had to kill Ash." — Finn said quietly, feeling himself down.

"Finn, why do you fill so down?" — Marceline asked, seeing Finn's unemotional face.

"I... I murdered him! I beat him up and murdered him! I murdered a person!" — Finn said, begining to cry.

"Finn, he was not a person. You did right thing." — Marceline said, hugging her lovely boyfriend. They stood there for a few minutes, hugging each other. "You are right, Marceline." — said Finn and fell asleep on her arms. She slowly put him on her bed, kissed him softly and fell asleep too, still hugging Finn.


End file.
